


Hearing Things

by BeenAsleepFor70Years



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Hearing Things, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Playing Games, internet show, power hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenAsleepFor70Years/pseuds/BeenAsleepFor70Years
Summary: Sam and Bucky have a Youtube show they do and they play a funny game.





	Hearing Things

**Author's Note:**

> This and the guesses of what they say in the fic are based off of the Game Grump’s Ten Minute Power Hour here: https://youtu.be/p3XLkWHsq-0  
(If you haven’t watched any of these, please do. I love these messy men children)
> 
> I wanted to try and write some SamBucky, and I felt this was something these two dorks would do together.

“Hey y’all, my name’s Sam, and this is my co-host Bucky. And welcome to the Super Soldier Power Hour.”

“You know, you can say ‘friend’ and not just co-host, right?”

Sam looked over to the brunet sitting beside him, an expression of faux, deadly seriousness on his face as a quiet broke over the group.

“Who said we were friends, man?” He said, keeping his expression unmoving, everyone in the room knowing the two have been dating for almost three years now, and the audience of their internet show knowing for the past year they had been doing The Super Soldier Power Hour. It was really just an excuse for them to do dumb bullshit and mess around, but people seemed to find it entertaining, so they kept at it in their free time of fighting crime.

Bucky stared back at the other with the same mock intensity before breaking the silence for the show.

“SO! What’re we doing on the show today, Sam?”

From outside of the screen, a labelled cardboard box comes flying onto the table, Sam catching it and fumbling with it a bit before setting it onto the table properly for their audience to see.

“We are gonna play a game today,” Sam said cooly, flipping off the person off screen who threw the box at him, “Its called ‘Hearing Things: The Lip Reading Challenge’. There are headphones and cards in the box. One of us wears the headphones with music playing from them while they try and guess the phrase the other is saying by reading their lips.”

“Who’s idea was this?” Bucky asked curiously, following Sam’s pointed finger to Clint who is behind the camera, “Of course it was.”

“Now you’ll know what it's like to be me when my hearing aids die. Kinda,” Clint pointed out, flipping off Sam back in return, “Just do it, it’ll be funny.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Sam, you read first, and I’ll try and guess what you’re saying.” Bucky insisted, putting the headphones on his ears.

“Aren’t you like trained to read lips really well, though?” Sam asked, raising a brow as he drew a Phrase Card. All he earned was a smirk from Bucky, and that is all he figured he was going to get. “Ooookay, ready? Go. ‘Don’t let the dog lick your face.’”

“Don’t lick a log, I’ll lick your face.” Bucky said back, shaking his head “Wait, no, ‘Don’t let the dog lick your face!’”

“Damn, you got it,” Sam acknowledged with a nod, moving to the next one, “‘Everyone needs to calm down.’.”

“Everyone likes to cum now…?” Bucky asks apprehensively, earning off screen chuckles from the crew.

“‘Everyone needs to calm down.’” Sam repeats. This next time, Bucky parrots correctly before the timer runs down and they switch places.

“Alright, your turn. And I know you are bad at reading lips, so this’ll be great.” Bucky smirked, drawing a card once Sam was ready, “‘Bread Pudding is the best bread thing.’”

“Bright porn is my favorite thing.”

Another round of chuckles came from the crew, Bucky shaking his head and repeating the phrase.

“Brined butter is my pinched face? Brendan butt burn is—“

“Pass,” Bucky laughed, drawing a new card, “‘The baby fell asleep this morning.’”

“THE BABY FUCKED SOMETHING?!” Sam shouted incredulously as he tried to hear himself over the music, causing Bucky to lean forward in his chair laughing in response.

“Look, I’m just gonna keep going until he somehow guesses something.” Bucky told the crew, drawing a new card and saying the phrases for Sam to repeat.

“‘Vegans are very bold eaters.’”  
“THERE’S FARM POACHING!”  
“‘Your sense of humor slays me.’”  
“YOU TWISTED TOO MUCH HAIR IN MY FACE!”  
“‘I had so much homework last night.’”  
“I SAW BARBARA YESTERCHUR—CHURN—DURN…”  
“‘Grapefruit is a citrus fruit.’”  
“RED FOOD GIVES ME LOTS OF FOOD!”  
“‘Keep an eye out for cougars!’”  
“KEEPING HIGH OFF OF DOODIE?!”

The timer goes off and Bucky is taking the headphones off of Sam, lots of laughter coming from the brunet and the crew in the background.

“I’m sorry, but you did not get a single one of those, man.” Bucky laughed, “Round 2, redemption round, c’mon.”

Bucky slips on the headphones, sending a wink Sam’s way before starting the timer and letting Sam read the cards.

“‘That’s strategic product placement.’”  
“That’s what she said, Brock Lesbin.”  
“‘Go and entertain your guests.’”  
“It’s going in your ass.”  
“‘The teacher drew a square.’”  
“This is where you die.”  
“‘Running is good for your health.’”  
“Welcome to your natural state.”

“C’mon, man, now you’re just throwing it.” Sam laughed, earning a grin from Bucky in reply. 

Little did the former assassin know, there was a reason for this game, a reason that Clint, Steve, Nat, and the rest of the crew were in on as well. Sam had one more phrase for the other to guess, not one on the cards, but he was going to play it off like it was until Bucky got it.

“Will you marry me?”  
“Watch out, there’s a bee?”  
“Will you marry me?”  
“Why is Cardi B?”  
“Will you. Marry. Me?”  
“... Will you marry me?”

Sam nodded in acknowledgment of the correct phrase, but instead of reaching for another card, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black, velvet box. He looked seriously at Bucky, the other’s blue eyes staring back in shock and yanking off the headphones from his head.

“Sam?” Bucky asked, eyes flitting between the box and Sam’s face rapidly.

“So will you?” Sam replied, opening up the box to show a black and rose gold engraved band inside, Bucky’s eyes getting wider at the displayed piece of jewelry. “I know you read my lips correctly, so you know what I asked.”

“It’s not part of the game? Are you— are you actually asking me on the show right now?” Bucky asked, his mind still not quite grasping the situation properly.

“Doing this game on the show was the set up. I know you’re awesome at reading lips, why else would I have you play this with me?” Sam explained, a soft and hopeful smile on his lips. To further his point, he actually got out of his chair and down on his knee in front of Bucky, offering up the box once more.

“James Buchanan Barnes, what I asked was ‘will you marry me’?”

Bucky grinned at the other brightly, almost tackling the other from his chair into a hug. He pulled Sam into a kiss, smiling wider as he parted their kiss.

“Of course I will, you asshole. I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t hearing things.”


End file.
